


Waiting for forever

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Go on, jump.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for forever

## Waiting for forever

by silvina

Standard Disclaimer. Does this count as a Mary Sue? Try not to splash the lifeguards; they have to spend the entire day wet if you do. <g> Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.

* * *

He was on the edge, literally. On the edge when Jim turned to him and said, "Go ahead. Do it." And he did. They did. Jumped. 

He jumped and the water rose over his head, rising and surging above him. He was about to panic when he heard the splash next to him as Jim jumped in after him. 

Spreading his arms out and pushing, he surfaced and looked around. His caught a glance from the lifeguard on deck that they'd both just soaked, and smiled genuinely. 

She smiled back and squeezed her shirt out before turning her eyes back to the rest of the pool. She'd been in his class last semester. 

His attention was dragged back when Jim floated over to him, grinning like a loon. 

"I thought you were afraid of water." He teased. 

"It's a pool, Sandburg. The only thing to be afraid of in here is the amount of pee in the shallow end and the hairballs at the bottom." 

"Not too much chlorine?" He asked seriously. "It is a university pool, after all. Lots of people use it, so they put in tons of chlorine to cover -" 

"The water's fine, Sandburg. The water's just fine." 

* * *

End Waiting for forever by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
